evefandomcom-20200223-history
Dochuta Karsoth
Dochuta Karsoth, a True Amarr, was the former Court Chamberlain during the reign of Emperors Heideran VII and Doriam II. He continued to serve as Court Chamberlain following the death of Doriam II and served as the interim ruler of the Amarr Empire during the years until Jamyl I ascended to the throne. Regent Following the assassination of Doriam II, Karsoth served as acting regent, and pledged to hunt down the assassin. Despite this, when it was revealed that CONCORD knew the identities of the attackers, Karsoth remained quiet. Additionally, he refused to confirm a leaked CONCORD memo naming a member of the Royal Khanid Navy as being responsible. He drew heavy criticism for allowing non-Amarr to investigate the matter. The position of Court Chamberlain elicited a great change in his demeanor. By the time he ran the Empire in absentia of the Emperor, he was a fat, vile manipulator. He was soo obese that he needed cybernetic legs to support his frame. With little regard for the Amarr religion, and was known to engage in sexual orgies that occasionally included underage participants. He was described as being an atheist at heart and cultivated a dark network of spies and informants. It was reported that cohorting with the Blood Raiders. He certainly introduced Antar to them in memorable fashion, and sent the man to them as his own emissary. Karsoth ordered the CVA alliance to retrieve the stolen Cross of the Sacred Throne Order. Following the attacks on The Bleak Lands by the Defiants, Karsoth's command of the Imperial Navy was called into question. Reports claimed that the Navy mostly ignored his commands. In response to the attacks, Karsoth put pressure on the Minmatar Republic to act against the Defiants. He later detained Admiral Saracen and accused him of high treason for actions inside the Bleak Lands. When Uriam Kador made a public statement about the lack of momentum in electing a new Emperor, some took it as a challenge to Karsoth's regency. Following numerous clashes with Karsoth, several justices of the Theology Council went missing. After several days of anticipation, Karsoth released a statement claiming the missing justices had attempted to have him assassinated. During the speech, he laid blame on the slow progress of the Succession Trials on the Heirs, implying they did not wish to undergo the Shathol'Syn. Reaction across the cluster was mixed, with Amarr predictably showing the most relief at its failure, Caldari offering support, and Gallente and Minmatar mixed between relief that the Empire was not destabilized into igniting war and disappointed that what they viewed as the leader of a corrupt government was not slain. Though some blamed Karsoth for the hold up in selecting a new Emperor, others praised his leadership in the absence of an Emperor. The Chamberlain continued the goodwill programs toward the Minmatar enacted by Doriam II prior to his death. When news surfaced that a large population of Starkmanir slaves was found in the Ammatar Mandate, Karsoth pledged to help preserve them, but his actual intentions were to have them exterminated. Although, ultimately, he was unable to see this through. Fall of Power and Execution Following the invasion of Amarr space by the Elder Fleet and the return of Jamyl I, Karsoth disappeared, using the confusion to flee to the Blood Raiders. Once the dust had settled, Karsoth had already been stamped as one of the greatest traitors in the history of the Amarr Empire, and a massive hunt for him was undertaken. In late December YC 110, the Khanid Kingdom launched several assaults on Blood Raider holdings with the intention of capturing Karsoth. They succeeded, and Karsoth was transported to the Empire in a small vessel on which he was the only passenger. His rule, flight and capture in late YC 110 had left him in bad physical shape. Not only had he become too obese to stand under his own power, requiring assistance from several guards, but he was coughing and wheezing, and his body was covered in cuts and bruises. He was tortured quietly in private, and the Amarr people eager to move on and forget his corrupted rule. Empress Jamyl I then met him before his execution for a final interview. During their talk, Jamyl asked Karsoth if he had made peace with God; he nodded. She then read a list of his crimes: allying with the Blood Raiders, ruling through lies and terror, failing to halt the Minmatar invasion, corrupting the innocent, betraying the loyal, and turning the Empire into an orgy of corruption and hedonism. She acknowledged that he had brought commerce to the Empire, but maintained it had been blackened by ties to the underworld. Jamyl I stated he deserved more than death for his crimes, but the Empire could not be bothered to do it. Karsoth expressed his disgust with her and the Empire, saying in its quest for salvation in Heaven it had forgotten how to live in the mortal world. However, when Jamyl I gently stroked his cheek and stated that he feared her, he was stricken with terror. He wondered out loud if she hated him, but she said he was not worthy of it. He was allowed a chance to speak his case, but refrained, and was then led off to be executed. Category:Amarr Category:People